fablefandomcom-20200222-history
A New Hero
A New Hero is the first part of the quests that need to be completed to gain Sabine's trust and his promise to help you during the Revolution. Walkthrough Dweller Camp After you leave the Sanctuary, you find yourself standing atop a Cullis Gate at the top of a hill inside the Dweller Camp. As you follow Sir Walter through the camp, you are prompted by your instructor and friend to look around at the damage that your brother, Logan, has done to the Dwellers. Sabine, the leader of the Dwellers, is not about to take an audience with a royal considering how your brother has been treating his people, but Walter thinks that he can talk some sense into him. However, he suggests that it would probably help if you tried to dress as the Dwellers. He gives you 500 gold, and the bread crumb trail leads you to a small clothing caravan where you can purchase the complete Dweller Suit. At this point, Jasper contacts you through the Guild Seal and prompts you to return to the Sanctuary to change into your new outfit. Enter the clothing chamber and select the Dweller Suit. When you return to the camp, you should make your way back to Walter, dispensing your left over gold to the Dwellers as you go; this will both earn you Guild Seals to spend on upgrades in the Road to Rule and improve your moral standing with the people. Sabine is just as irritable as Walter warned you. He and his people have been brutally oppressed by your brother, and he does not trust that you are any better. However, he is willing to give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of his help to overthrow the king, and prove that you are a Hero. You are given three tasks: *Survive the trails of a dungeon under Brightwall and retrieve an ancient relic *Slay the mercenaries that plague Mistpeak Valley *Persuade the people of Brightwall to send supplies to the Dweller Camp Exit the camp and follow Walter to the gate leading to Mistpeak Valley; he is going to try and dig up some info on the mercenaries and will meet you in Brightwall when he formulates a plan. Mistpeak Valley The path from the Dweller Camp will bring you to the northwest corner of Mistpeak Valley. Descend down the trail and follow the bread crumb trail down the mountain. Along the way, several wolf packs will attack, but these enemies are easily dispatched and pose little threat. No need to go off exploring on your own; Walter will find out more about the area for you later. Instead just follow the trail and turn right at the ruins to continue south towards Brightwall. Brightwall Village When you arrive in Brightwall, follow the path down to the bridge and cross over into the village. There are plenty of shops and people bustling around. Follow the bread crumb trail to the back of the village where Brightwall Academy sits on the highest hill. Enter the library. If you search the bookcases in the first hallway you will find some gold. Speak to the librarian at the front desk. At first, he tries to run you off for fear of your brother's wrath, but once you show him the Guild Seal you carry, he leads you to the rear of the Academy and shows you the door leading to the Reliquary. The Reliquary In the Reliquary, you have been asked by Sabine to find an ancient relic. Descend the stairs , there is a book on the right hallway between the two bookshelves serves as a collectible for the game. Continue past the bookshelves that are crumbling on the walkway. Go around the corner and another flight of stairs to the melee activated flit switch, where Jasper yet again contacts you to reveal your melee weapon. Transport back to the Sanctuary and select your choice of the weapons provided before travelling back to the Reliquary. Hit the flit switch to extend the bridge and cross into the enclosed area. Above, you can see wisps flying around and they soon descend to become Hollow Men. Defeat them using either your Fireball or your melee weapon, and exit the space to cross the bridge and continue through the door that opens. Step out onto the ledge and target the spell activated flit switch with Fireball; this results in a staircase rising up out of the abyss to help carry you over. Step on the arrows and watch as a walkway formed by individual panels begins to form. Continue to step on the various arrows presented, making your way to all the chests in the area. There are several wisp 'lanterns' and you will have to fight a lot of Hollow Men to make it to the other side of the abyss. Once on the other side, go down the stairs and head left to the broken edge of the bridge. Dive into the water below and climb out of the water when you find the large circular door. This is the vault of the Reliquary, and it is activated with a Fireball spell (make sure to aim with the thumbstick towards the vault door to hit it). The path continues to reveal an area with towers that extend several stories up. At one point you will find 5 unlit torches. If you light them with fireballs a door will open and you will find a silver key. Proceed up the stairs and into the first area, continuing up as you defeat each wave of Hollow Men that come after you. Once you reach the top, you are now back in the main part of the Reliquary, and follow the path to a shot activated flit switch. Jasper again prompts you to return to the Sanctuary and you are then asked to choose between a rifle or pistol. Once you have made your choice, return to the Reliquary. Shoot the flit switch and ascend the stairs, fighting Hollow Men along the way. The higher you go, the more Hollow Men will appear, and there are some that will be better equipped than your standard Hollow Man. Kill them all off and go up yet another flight of stairs to enter the final room of the Reliquary. This is where your father/mother left his/her most prized possession, the Music Box. Picking up the Music Box will transport you to the Road to Rule and after you spend your Guild Seals and use the Cullis Gate, you will be transported back to the front of Brightwall Academy. Samuel is thrilled to see you and tells you that Walter has news about the mercenaries, and that you should meet with him in the pub, ending the quest. Glitches It is possible that Jasper will not respond when encountering the first flit switch, therefore leaving you stuck. This glitch impedes your main quest progress and is game breaking. You must start a new hero save. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Bugs